vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith Asami
Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 7-B | High 6-C, possibly 5-B Name: Lilith Azazel Origin: Trinity Seven Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alchemy, Dimension Creation, Levitation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to Yui and Lieselotte) | City level (Due to having the Magic King Element and Aeshma) | Large Island level (Told to have immense magic abilities and should be half of what Abyss Trinity is due to being a descendant of him, capable of destroying Arata's Magic King weapon when it is at one-third power), possibly Planet level (Could potentially have the power to suppress, take control of, and even destroy Arata as Astral Trinity) Speed: FTL+ (Was capable of returning and old world in seconds, Magic King Element allows multiple worlds to be returned/created at once) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Moon level Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal Standard Equipment: Outer Alchemic Weapons Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outer Alchemic: Lilith's theme is Abies (Life) from the "Luxuria" (Lust) archive and her branch of magic is Outer Alchemic. Using the theory of equivalent exchange as her basis, Lilith's magic has the ability to transmute materials into different forms. So far, she has only used this to create weapons such as different types of guns. Additionally, her creations cannot be used by anyone but herself. Because Outer Alchemic requires a significant amount of scientific knowledge, Lilith's high intelligence allows her to master the magic, understanding all of the basic history and fundamental concepts from previous researches. Furthermore, she has also stated that her magic is one of many different versions of alchemy. Outer Alchemic, in particular, requires her to activate a macro consisting of three stages to activate her spells. These stages, each that can be considered it's own separate magic, are: *'Comprehension:' Understanding the composition of every material *'Deconstruction:' Breaking the material into smaller components. Mastering this with Comprehension creates a small field of destructive magic in a much larger realm. *'Reconstruction:' The final stage which allows her to perform alchemy. However, despite the unlimited possibilities of her magic, Outer Alchemic also comes with a few risks. Namely, because alchemy is bound the theory of equivalent exchange, she uses her magic and soul as a cost to process her magic. If she uses too much, she risks turning into a monster. Nevertheless, Lilith has quite a large amount of magic, able to summon a large number of guns mid-air and fire them at will. Outside of her magic, Lilith is also quite athletic, being able to wield a large anti-tank rifle with relative ease. She has also demonstrated high proficiency in gunmanship, being a very adept marksman with a variety of guns. Furthermore, Lilith is a skilled tactician, able to develop a counter plan against opponent's abilities even in the most pressing situations. During her team battle against Levi and Akio, she was able to quickly devise a solution against Levi's Sorcerer Mode using light and crystals to force the ninja out of the shadows. Due to her lineage from her father, Lilith possesses powerful magical power. As a result, she can easily become immortal and attain eternal youth. *'Realize:' Using alchemy, Lilith can materialize a weapon from thin air. **'Buster Mode:' Lilith specifically creates a large anti-tank rifle. **'Bloody Crystal:' Summons a large number of crystals *'Helmick Buster:' Wielding an anti-tank rifle, Lilith fires a large blast which upon contact creates a big explosion. *'Telluric Buster:' After summoning multiple guns in mid-air and surrounding her opponents, Lilith then fires them all at once. Combination *'Meteo Dragonar:' Absorbing Arata's magic using her Magic King element, Lilith is able to perform the technique by firing from her anti-tank rifle. Key: Base | With Ashema | At Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Trinity Seven Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Gun Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teachers